


Was it Really an Accident?

by DarkCornerShips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Long Flashback, Roommates, Seokmin First Time, There Was Drinking, Virginity Loss, under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerShips/pseuds/DarkCornerShips
Summary: Seokmin and Wonwoo share an apartment. Being friends and all they don't mind splitting the cost, and actually go to different universities. One night Seokmin and Wonwoo come back from a party, and then-No more innocent Seokmin.





	Was it Really an Accident?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoy reading SeokWoo, so I tried it. Not as good as I imagined for a first chapter, but I tried.

Seokmin held his forehead in pain as he sat up from the bed. Without removing his hands, he looks over at his side to see Wonwoo in deep sleep. Seokmin wasn't too surprised when he found they were both sleeping in their boxers, he was sure it was common for guys who shared a bed. As another shockwave of pain came through, Seokmin tried to recall what had happened the night before. He looked down at the sheet he was sleeping on. A mess. The sheets were stained with what was most likely semen. Leaning back on the headboard, he whispered to himself, “What the fuck did I do last night?”

 

————————————————————————————————

***FLASHBACK***

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom….” Wonwoo said as he dragged Seokmin up the stairs into their apartment. Wonwoo’s voice was slurred from all the alcohol intake that night. Not to say that Seokmin wasn't drinking, he most definitely was. Neither of them would miss out on a night with their friends, and most likely wouldn't pass up the chance to go drinking. Wonwoo pushed open the door with a loose grip, and threw Seokmin on the bed. The room was a little messy. They didn't have all the time in the world to clean considering they went to different universities, and had really tight schedules that never seem to match up. Seokmin’s breath hitched when he felt his back hit the cold of the mattress beneath him. “Wonwoo, my head feels kinda dizzy.” Seokmin complained as he shifted his eyes over to his friend. “What're we gonna do about that baby?” Wonwoo replied with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice. 

 

Seokmin turned on his side and closed his eyes hoping to be embraced by sleep.

 

Wonwoo clicked his tongue as he moved over to where Seokmin was resting. “No falling asleep on me, okay baby?” He moved to the side of Seokmin’s neck and made a slight bite. Seokmin immediately turned onto look at the direction of the sting, and found himself locked in Wonwoo’s gaze. Both of their eyes seemed dead, delirious from that night of constantly passing out and waking back up. Wonwoo shifted closer to Seokmin’s face, lips daring to meet.

 

Seokmin was hesitant, not sure if what he was doing was right. Wonwoo closed the gap between them himself locking their lips together for a passionate kiss. The contact had only lasted a few minutes before Wonwoo pulled away. “Let's take off our clothes okay?” Wonwoo said while he stripped himself of his shirt. It had taken Seokmin a couple of moments to actually process what his friend had said to him, but eventually took off his shirt as well. Seokmin was pretty used to seeing Wonwoo take off his shirt to change, and didn't mind it, but when Seokmin saw him begin to unbutton and zip down his jeans, his face flushed brightly. Seeing how Seokmin wasn't done undressing, Wonwoo took it upon himself to undress his friend. Now both almost completely naked, lying on the bed together, they kissed once more.

 

Seokmin pushed upwards, trying to get more friction from against their crotches. Wonwoo pushed Seokmin’s hips down to the mattress, leaving him begging to be touched. “Please…..” Seokmin whined out. Wonwoo wanted to savor this moment, although he wasn't completely sober, he wanted to cherish this time spent. Wonwoo slowly pushed his way into the crook of Seokmin’s neck, inhaling his scent of alcohol. He made Seokmin sit up so that his back was rubbing the headboard. He pulled out Seokmin's length and began stroking it a few times so that he was completely hard. 

 

“Try to be quiet for me okay?” Wonwoo said before he licked his lips and dived onto his cock. Seokmin was biting his bottom lip, holding his moans in as long as he could. Wonwoo gave a rough lick to the slit and Seokmin started letting out his voice. Seokmin gasped when the other moved the edge of his tongue into the slit. Wonwoo pulled off when he felt his friend was close, and pulled down both of their boxers. Their positions switched immediately after. “You don't mind riding me, do you?” Wonwoo said. Seokmin didn't even respond, too busy drooling at the sight of Wonwoo’s fully erect length. Wonwoo had picked up the bottle of lotion in his backpack next to the bed. As he twisted the cap off and poured some of the contents onto his fingers, the bottle tipped over and spilled. He made Seokmin push forward. Wonwoo put his forearm to hold Seokmin in place and pushed his fingers in. Seokmin gasped when he felt something enter him.

 

Wonwoo had to scissor his fingers repeatedly until he knew it was all set. “I'm gonna go in now.” He gave a warning even though he knew Seokmin wasn't listening. He waited a few moments before pushing Seokmin back, and then slid his length into him. Seokmin looked like he was going to pass out at this point, so Wonwoo decided not to prolong this part and moved Seokmin’s hips up and down. As they both reached their climax, Wonwoo had pulled up their boxers. He decided they could hold off on cleaning for a night. Wonwoo lightly rolled his friend onto his pillow, and without another thought, drifted to sleep.

 

***END FLASHBACK***

————————————————————————————————

 

Seokmin was worried he wasn't gonna make it to class on time like this but. He was even more concerned about what actually happened last night. He couldn't believe it.

 

 

He just lost his virginity to one of his friends.


End file.
